The present disclosure generally relates to mattress assemblies, and more particularly, to adjustable support legs for foundations for mattress assemblies.
Foundations for mattress assemblies are used in the healthcare field and in residential applications. A typical foundation includes a base and a mattress frame or support, which can be divided into a head and back section, an intermediate seat section, and a leg and foot section. Some foundations include adjustable sections, also referred to as articulating mattress assemblies, wherein the various mattress frame sections are pivotally interconnected and have a continuous range of adjustment. The sections are generally moveable from a flat, user resting position to a seated position with the legs bent or the legs straight and the occupant's back angled upwardly with respect to the seat section. The sections are pivoted by motor drives, hand operated cranks or through the user's weight. Other foundations are generally static. That is, the various frame sections are not pivotally interconnected and are typically of a one piece construction providing a fixed horizontal and planar surface. The foundation itself, whether it is for an adjustable foundation or for a static foundation, is typically elevated at a fixed height relative to ground by support legs.